Glatorian Arena
Glatorian Arena 1 Glatorian Arena is an online game released on February 25, 2009 for the Bara Magna storyline on the BIONICLE official website. Leagues *Rookie *Veteran *Copper *Silver *Golden Characters Playable Characters *Gresh *Tarix *Malum *Strakk *A Vorox *A Skrall Non-Playable Characters * Raanu * Tarduk * Berix * Atakus * Metus * A Zesk Spikeball In Spikeball, you control two identical Gresh copies playing against two Skrall. You move by pressing the arrow keys or WASD. To Shoot, press X. To Pass, press Z. The two Skrall are always chasing you. If they catch up, you can fight them by rapidly pressing SPACE. When the 2 minute time limit is over, the team with the highest amount of points wins. The Outskirt Arena Here, you can walk around and talk with Raanu, Tarduk, Berix, Atakus, and Metus. You can also talk to a Zesk, but all it says is "Snarl........" and "I Zesk. No talk. Leave me." =Glatorian Arena 2= Glatorian Arena 2 is the sequel to the original online Glatorian Arena released on September 16, 2009 and was produced by Serious Games Interactive. Navigation Areas There are two navigation areas in this version of Glatorian Arena. The first is the one located in the Vulcanis arena, and is where the player starts off. It allows to player to participate in a challenge fight in Vulcanus, explore the Agori dwellings in the village and talk to the Agori, view their characters stats and all-time battle records, enter B.I.O. and cheat codes, view medals and awards, and adjust the options. It also allows the player to access the Arena Magna and its respective Navigation Area once it is unlocked. The second navigation area is similar to the original version, located in the Arena Magna, and allows the player to do all the same things that the Vulcanus navigation area allows, except that one may fight the original Glatorian, rather than the Glatorian Legends. The player also may not access the Vulcanus dwellings from this navigation area. As in the original game, the player may upgrade each of his characters in any of the following areas: *Strength: increases power. *Toughness: increases attack resistance. *Agility: increases the parry and healing ability. *Mind: decreases time needed to charge the Thornax, and increases its power. Glatorian Arena 3 Glatorian Arena 3 is the third installment of the Glatorian Arena. Navigation Area There are two navigation areas, the one for choosing the game type and the one for choosing the Glatorian, changing the stats, checking players progress, seeing the controls and enter the arena. Challenge Game In this version, challenge games may be played against the Glatorian and the Glatorian Legends in four different arenas and in three different modes. As in the first and second installments, the goal is to defeat the opponent by reducing their life counter down to zero. Each time the health bar is completely depleted, the life counter lowers by one point. The three different modes are Normal (Easy), Glatorian (Medium), and Glatorian Legends (Hard). The player must defeat one of each opponents to win. Every character may be used to progress, with each character's progress tracked individually. Every Glatorian has their own unique fighting style. After a character has finished his story, defeating the eleven Glatorian, a clip from The Legend Reborn will play, featuring the character the player is, while players playing with characters that do not appear in the movie get a random clip. Controls There are some additional controls. *A - light attack *A + Up key - heavy attack *A + Down key - jump kick (Unlocked after winning the second fight) *A + Back key - Thornax *S - shield *S + Back key - back flip launch (Unlocked after winning the fifth fight) *S + Up or Down - sidestep *Esc - Pause Ability Points Each time a fight is won, the player gains a certain amount of ability points. These can be distributed over the player's character sheet. In the first six fights won, the player gains two points per win. Wins seven to nine award four points per win, and nine to ten award six. The last win does not award any points, as there are no more fights for that Glatorian. When spending points on abilities, the player can spend a maximum of half of any gained points on any one ability. There are four abilities, strength, toughness, agility and mind. Each character's ability points are tracked separately. Heads-up Display Both fighters have a heads-up display. The player is in the upper left corner of the screen, while the opponent's is in the upper right corner. The heads-up display has of four sections: *'The Life Counter' - The Life Counter tracks the fighter's overall health, and is made up of six sections, two green sections, marked five and four, two yellow sections marked three and two, and two red sections, one marked with a one and the other with a skull. As the Glatorian takes damage, it rotates to show this, the segment pointing up representing their status. When it turns to the skull part, the fighter is defeated and the match ends. The Life Counter is identical to the one contained within sets. *'The Health Meter' - This shows the player's health in finer detail. The color of the bar matches the one of the current Life Counter segment. The bar drops when the Glatorian takes damage, and when it is emptied it refills as the Life Counter rotates. *'The Thornax Meter' - A blue bar that represents the player's ability to fire Thornax. The bar fills in a time of 15 seconds, and when it's full, a Thornax will appear in the Thornax Counter, and the player can fire Thornax. The bar is then emptied and starts to recharge. *'The Thornax Counter' - This tracks if the player currently has Thornax ammo. When the Thornax Meter is full, an icon of a Thornax fruit appears here, and the player can fire a Thornax. During the rest of the time, this square is has a blank outline of a Thornax. Arenas *Arena Vulcanus *Scarabax Caves *Arena Magna *Arena Magna Fight Night Quick Play This type of play is very similar to the Challenge Game except that the player can choose the enemy as well as the Glatorian they will fight as, however the stats cannot be changed. Multiplayer The same as Quick Play, but two player, and different controls. Multiplayer Controls Player 1 *A - light attack *A + R - heavy attack *A + F - jump kick *A + D - Thornax launch *S - shield *S + D - back flip launch *S + R or F - sidestep Player 2 *O - light attack *O + Up key - heavy attack *O + Down key - jump kick *O + Back key - Thornax launch *P - shield *P + Back key - back flip launch *P + Up or Down - sidestep Characters All the Glatorian are unlocked by default. They are: *Mata Nui *Kiina *Vastus *Ackar *Gelu *Stronius *Gresh *Tarix *Malum *Strakk *Vorox *Skrall Updates from Glatorian Arena 2 Added *The six original Glatorian return being playable. *The Multiplayer mode that lets two players combat in an Arena Match. *The Quick Play mode that lets the user choose their Enemy and the Character they will play as. *A new move, the jump kick, was added. Changed *The Glatorian are unlocked by default. Removed *The concept of Medals and Leagues was dropped. *The concept of visiting the Agori on the outskirts was abandoned. Category:Online Games Category:Bionicle